Blue Alex
This story is fake as are all others on this site. Please do not edit unless given permission by me. Introduction. We have all heard of "Green Steve" but I encountered something a little bit different. My name is Jack and this is the story of my encounters with "Blue Alex". 1 First encounter. I was playing Minecraft with my cousin Jane. We had started a new survival and were cutting down trees for our house. It went like usual, built a house, got some armor, fought some mobs until something strange happened. It said "Unknown 404 joined the game". Me and Jane both thought it was a glitch since we were playing an older version so we just continued playing like normal. We ended up going mining but died because of a creeper and were scared to find our house burning when we respawned. We ran out of our house to see Alex standing there, but there was one difference. She was blue. We then both crashed and got scared to open the game back up. 2 She came back. About a month later me and Jane joined our old survival forgetting about Blue Alex. When we got into the world we saw our house was gone and remembered Blue Alex. We thought she was just a joke Mojang implemented into the game and she would be gone since we were playing in a newer version. But we were wrong. We built a new house this time out of stone and went to get iron. While we were getting iron Jane found diamonds. I started mining the diamonds but fell into lava. To my surprise Blue Alex was in the lava with me. When I respawned Jane teleported to me and we saw the entire forest burning down with Blue Alex on one of the trees. Staring at us. 3 The others. We immediatly closed the game and went to the forums to see if anyone else had the same expiriences as us. We saw many people had exactly the same events happening to them. We then started using Skype to talk to one another and shared each others experiences. We started a server to hunt for Blue Alex and find out what was going on. Once again we found her. She started killing us one by one until we were all dead. When we respawned she was gone. We decided to call Mojang and see what was going on. They said they had never heard or seen this before but would try to find out why this was happening. 4 The end. We waited months but Mojang never got back to us. Me, Jane, and everyone else who had seen Blue Alex started a new server and downloaded ore spawn to defeat Blue Alex. We all put on queen scale armor and equipped ourselves with royal guardian swords and started hunting for Blue Alex again. We found her on a mountain and all started attacking her, but she dissapeared. In the chat she said "You really think you can defeat ME! Ha. Your just a bunch of weaklings. I have the power to control this game in any way I want!" Suddenly the mountain dissapeared and was replaced by lava. I then opened up the .Minecraft folder and started searching through it. Eventually I found an entity named "Unknown 404". Unknown 404 was Blue Alexs name in the chat in the first encounter I thought. I immediately deleted the file and went back to the game to see this in the chat 'NO! THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU WILL SEE OF-Unknown 404 left the game". I couldn't believe it was finally over. It has been two years now and I have not seen Blue Alex return. She is gone forever. 5 She's back. It has been 4 years since I killed Blue Alex and she has not returned. Until now! My name is Jack and this is the story of the return of Blue Alex. 6 The Return. I was playing Minecraft with Jane, my friend Chris, and my friend Kat. Me and Jane had forgotten about Blue Alex until we started a survival. All four of us left our house and saw Blue Alex standing there. suddenly me and Jane remembered. I opened .Minecraft to try to delete her again but all that popped up was a white page that says "Error. Corrupted file. Can not complete action." We then started having a conversation in the chat. Blue Alex: Miss me? e' Me: I thought I deleted you. e' Blue Alex: As long as I am in the files of one computer I can infect others. e' Me: Why did you come back to us? e' Blue Alex: You tried to delete me so I am going to delete you. e' Suddenly I got banned from the server. I used Skype to talk to Jane, Chris, and Kat to see if they were ok. They said they were ok but kept getting killed by Blue Alex. 7 The way back in. I hopped on my phone and bought MCPE. I put in the ip for our server and joined back in. Blue Alex didn't notice me. we still had orespawn installed so I got on Queen Scale armor and equipped a Royal Guardian sword. I snuck up behind Blue Alex and hit her with my sword. After I hit her she disappeared and this popped up in the chat. "Ha. Your tiny little weapons will not do anything to me!" Suddenly this appeared in the chat. "01010000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01001001 01010000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01000010 01101100 01110101 01100101 00100000 01000001 01101100 01100101 01111000 00101110 00110101 00110100 00110100 00110110 00110111" I used a binary translator to get this "Put in this IP to destroy Blue Alex. 54467." I did not know who sent the message but I needed to use anything I could get to kill Blue Alex. Permanently. 8 She is gone. I opened up the server menu and put in the IP. It then opened up the .Minecraft folder but it was slightly different. The file was named "Master MC CP" I figured out that meant anything that happened in this folder happened to every .Minecraft folder ever created. I searched for about five minutes until I found this. "Entity Unknown 404". I deleted the file and went to the game. Blue Alex was gone. I asked all of the victims of Blue Alex and they said she was not in their .Minecraft folders. The adventure was finally over. 9 Summoning Well searching through the game files I discovered a way to summon Blue Alex even know she was destroyed. You may do this but be warned, it could tear apart your world. First build a 3x3 platform of mossy cobblestone. Next pour lava in the middle block and place cobblestone on each side of the lava leaving the courners ontouched. Finally place lapiz blocks in the corners and set them on fire. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Long Pastas